18 1 14 4 15 14 19 20 15 18 25
by SapphireCrimsonSora
Summary: Random Story is a spin-off of 'The Hunters of Justice and the Ultimate Weapon' story. It's about the past, present or future of the characters(canon or OC).
1. 1 Becoming hunters

_**It's about Signas as a young reploid that joins the maverick hunters and he meets a mysterious guy and befriends 'Zaire'. Zaire is extreme, professional hunter but he has a dark secret that he hates to remember. Will Signas find out about Zaire's secret?**_

Story 1.1 - Becoming hunters

The sun is rising at the morning with the blue sky and white clouds. The humans and reploids lived in peace. They were walking on the streets. At the train station, the train stopped and opened the doors. The people came out of the train. The young reploid stepped outside of the train station. He looked at the morning sky.

"Well, this is it. The first day of joining the maverick hunter." he smiled.

At the Maverick Hunter Headquarter, it was a very ginormous. The logo is in the middle of the building. The young reploid is just standing there and stared at the building.

"Well, I must go there." he said.

"WHOA! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" he heard someone shouted. He saw a blue reploid with red cross and blue helmet with red shades. He was chased by a lot of girls that fallen in love with him. "HELP MEEEEEE!" he screamed for help.

"Holy moly! That's a lot of girls!" the young reploid shocked.

He decided to help the black-haired blue reploid. He grabbed his hand and ran to the inside of the HQ. The young reploid and the black-haired blue reploid hid at the boys' comfort room. They're panting and taking a deep breath.

"Thanks, dude. Without you, I'm going to die by the ambush of girls." the blue reploid with red shades took a bow for thank.

"No problem. Anyway, why the girls are going to get you? Are you a celebrity or a hero?" the young reploid asked.

"Nope, I'm no actor or Superman. I have no idea why the girls chased me but they said that I'm Hanade Skylor from 'Night Falls'. I'm not Hanade. I'm Zaire. I'm here for join the maverick hunters." Zaire explained and upset that the girls think that he's Hanade.

"I see your point. Well, Hanade has long hair and red eyes. You have blue helmet with red shades. So, Your name is Zaire. I'm Signas. Nice to meet you." Signas smiled.

"Oh! Nice to meet you too." Zaire smiled at him too. He looked at his wrist watch. "Signas, what time do we meet the instructor?" he asked.

"Um... 8:00 am." Signas replied.

"It's 7:55 in my watch." Zaire saw his wristwatch to Signas.

"Then, let's hurry!" Signas shocked.

Signas and Zaire ran as fast as they can to reach the training room and they did. They were surrounded by many reploids in many styles.

"Whoa! There are a lot of trainees that they want to be hunters." Zaire surprised.

"Yeah... They are so many. However, if the instructor gives us difficult tasks, some other trainees will give up." said Signas.

"That's harsh. Well, we will never give up. Let's do our best to become hunters." Zaire cheered.

"Guess you're the one who has positive and energetic personality." the reploid girl with mahogany red hair commented.

"Um... thanks... what's your name?" Zaire asked.

The reploid girl sighed. "Do you want to know my name? Well, My name is Marionetta." Marionetta answered with a serious tone.

"Nice to meet you, Marionetta. I'm Zaire and this is my friend, Nas." Zaire introduced Signas and himself to Marionetta.

"Nas?" Signas confused.

*BANG!*

Everyone heard a gunshot and no one got killed. They saw a lion reploid with robotic wings showed up. He's the one who pulled the trigger.

"So, all of you are going to train to become maverick hunters. Hah! I don't care if you're special, self-confidence or good guy you are but your #$es belong to me now. My name is Cyclone Lion. I'll be your instructor, you pigs!" Cyclone Lion introduced to all reploids with a cruel attitude.

"Nas, should we answer him 'oink! oink!' as in 'yes, sir!'?" Zaire whispered to Signas.

"Sheesh!" Signas put his finger on his lips to make 'shh!' sign.

"As for now, I don't give you any downhill training. If you're desiderated becomes a hunter, you will accept the hardest tasks." Lion Cyclone continued. He walked to the crowd. He looked at their faces of the reploids. There's... tall and short, tan and pale, fat and sexy(thin), all boys and one girl. Lion Cyclone stopped and stared at Marionetta.

'$# /! This isn't good.' Marionetta thought it in her mind and gulped.

"So, Missy, What an earth are you doing here?" Lion Cyclone asked.

"Um... My name is Marionetta and I'm here for-"

"I KNOW THE REASON WHY. You're only girl in this group. If you stop the maverick, what are you going to do, by strip yourself, doing sexy poses and attacking while they want to rape you?"

'What?! That pervert!' Marionetta gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She definitely wants to punch him.

"Actually, female reploids want to join the maverick hunters because they want to be strong, brave and the first maverick huntress." Marionetta heard Zaire's voice. "According to Technology and Health Education, girls are more intelligence than boys. For boys, they're athletes but the girls can be sporty. It's more awesome to have a female reploid in our group. Is it right, boys?" Zaire winked at the male reploids.

"Uh-huh..." the male reploids nodded.

'Zaire is going to get busted by the instructor.' Signas sweat dropped.

"Are you answering to me, champ?" Lion Cyclone hissed. He's really pissed off.

"Nope... But I know why. You don't have a girlfriend. Don't worry; I'll find you a lioness so that you have a happy love life." Zaire smiled with butterflies and rainbows.

The male reploids giggled. Lion Cyclone is super mega angry.

'Crap! He's busted.' Signas and Marionetta shocked.

"Do you want to teach you a lesson about behaviours?" Lion Cyclone asked.

"You mean, a fight? Sure." Zaire smirked.

"Whoa! Zaire, you shouldn't fight him because you're just a rookie." Signas stopped him.

"Rookie, eh? Not just any rookie." Zaire replied.

Zaire and Lion Cyclone were on training stage. The male reploids were excited to watch them. Signas and Marionetta were very nervous to see Zaire is going to fight the instructor.

"Is your friend an idiot?" Marionetta asked.

"Who knows. Maybe he knows what he is doing." Signas guessed.

Lion Cyclone and Zaire stood their fighting positions. They will wait for their action. They stared at each other to get ready.

Zaire sighed. "Dude, are we ready or what?" he asked.

"Why you ask that? Come and fight me!" Lion Cyclone shouted.

"But who goes first?"

"Stop talking and fight-"

Zaire upper cut punched Lion Cyclone's face. Lion Cyclone flew off in the air, crashed the roof top and straight to the sky. The male reploids, Signas and Marionetta jaw-dropped.

"Oppsie!" Zaire covered his mouth.

"Zaire, is that you over there?" the old man called him.

The male reploids, Signas, Marionetta and Zaire looked behind. The old man has a crane, a bold head and a long, white beard.

"Ah! Dr. Cain, I'm so glad you're here." Zaire shocked and took a bow.

"Dr. Cain?! He's the founder and the commander of the maverick hunters." the fat reploid shocked.

"We must respect for him." said the short reploid.

All the male reploids, Signas, Marionetta and Zaire took a bow. "Good morning, Dr. Cain." they greeted to him.

"Good morning, fellow trainees. I'm glad that you want to join us. So, where's your instructor?" Dr. Cain asked.

"Um... He's... Er..." Zaire pointed at the hole that Lion Cyclone flew off.

"Oh! My! My! You used a lot of strength to do that, Zaire. Nevermind, I think he's going down with his wings very soon. Anyway, do you have a card that I gave you?" Dr. Cain asked.

"Oh yeah! It's right over here." Zaire pulled out his card from his pocket and gave it to Dr. Cain.

"Hmm..." Dr. Cain looked at Zaire's card closely. "I think you should attend to invention class, not training. You already training on combat last year. The massager got error."

"WHAT?!" the male reploids, Signas and Marionetta shocked.

"Hahaha! I guess I had too much enough training." Zaire laughed.

"Zaire, why you didn't tell me that you're a technician-in-training?" Signas asked without laughing.

"Technically, I'm not a technician-in-training. I'm just learning new things and become a hunter." Zaire replied.

"Um... Dr. Cain, If you're not in this group, are we going to tell Lion Cyclone about this?" Marionetta asked to Dr. Cain.

"Oh! Yes, can you tell him that he will go to my office? I will explain all of it." Dr. Cain said.

"Yes, sir." Marionetta nodded.

"Hmm... Zaire was right. Having a female hunter is more interesting." Dr. Cain smiled. "Now, Zaire. We should go to the laboratory." he left the training room.

"Oh boy!" Zaire cheered and followed him. He stopped and looked at his two friends. "Nas, Marionetta, I'll see ya around." he gave a thumbs up and left.

"WHOOOOOAA!" Lion Cyclone finally crashed down on the ground.

After five hours, the male reploids, Signas and Marionetta were exhausted in training by the claws of Lion Cyclone. Some other reploids quitted becoming hunters but the others are never giving up. They have lunchtime at the canteen. Signas and Marionetta took their trays and went to the food court.

"I cannot believe that the cowards are quitting because of Lion Cyclone." said Marionetta.

"Well, they don't have guts to fight any dangerous tasks. I mean, the hunters must have courage and never give up. We fight the mavericks for peace, not being famous." said Signas.

"But being a hero and hunter are the same famous, right?" Marionetta asked.

"Not surely." Signas shrugged.

"Hey! Nas, Mari, what's up?!" Zaire greeted as a cashier.

"Whoa! Zaire, what the heck are you doing here?!" Signas and Marionetta shocked.

"I'm here to take a part time job." Zaire replied.

"Part time job as a cashier?" Marionetta asked.

"Not only cashier but also a chef." Zaire smiled.

"So, you cooked all the meals and you never get tired." said Signas.

"I only cooked spaghetti and meat balls, cheeseburgers and french fries. There are other meals on the menu." Zaire pointed at the menu.

"Oh! You're hardworking." Signas amazed.

"Thanks. So, what do you like to order?" Zaire asked.

"Do you have salad?" Marionetta asked.

"Of course! Salad for Mari. What's yours, Nas?" Zaire asked.

"I really like to try the spaghetti with meatballs." Signas replied.

Zaire served two drinks, salad and spaghetti with meatballs for Marionetta and Signas. They paid the meals and brought them to their table. Marionetta and Signas sat on their chairs and ate their meals.

"This spaghetti is awesome. Zaire is really a great cook." Signas surprised by the taste.

"Really? Every spaghetti tastes good." Marionetta mumbled.

"No, seriously! Just taste it." said Signas.

"Don't try to force me to eat that." Marionetta hissed.

"Marionetta, open your mouth!"

"Huh-Mmph!" Marionetta shocked but Lion Cyclone put a scoop of spaghetti in her mouth. She keeps chewing.

"Don't you dare split it!" Lion Cyclone shouted.

Marionette chewed it slowly and swallowed. "Hmm... That's really delish." she nodded. She looked at Lion Cyclone. "Hey! What was that for?!" she hissed.

"For being stubborn." Lion Cyclone replied and walked away.

"I am not stubborn!" Marionetta shouted.

"Hey, Marionetta! I think Lion Cyclone likes Zaire's spaghetti." said Signas. He pointed at Lion Cyclone and Zaire are chatting. They were pretty fine.

"Wait! They should mad each other." Marionetta confused and rubbed her temple.

"I think Dr. Cain talked to him already." Signas guessed.

Marionetta sighed and went to the canteen. In minutes later, she returned with spaghetti with meals, cheeseburger and french fries.

"Let me guess, you really like Zaire's cooking." Signas chuckled with a smirk.

"Oh shut up!" Marionetta shouted with a blush.

After lunchtime, the trainees, Marionetta and Signas continued their training. They tried so hard to face the tasks that Lion Cyclone gave them. They learned how to fight mavericks, survival, face their fear, getting stronger, faster, and smarter and saving the innocent lives. In five months later, the trainees are only thirty that they never give up. Even, Signas and Marionetta are still in training. For Zaire, he's still learning mechanics, repairing, navigating, analyzing and mostly combats. Zaire is inventing a weapon with his tools. Sigma came into his room.

"Zaire, are you finishing your invention?" Sigma asked.

"Almost... It's a surprise, sir." Zaire replied.

"I see. You're very advance making weapons. You're just like your father. He invented a lot of machines." Sigma commented.

"I know. He's a mad genius. I need a break for now." Zaire got up. "Oh! Commander Sigma, my final exam is in two days away, right?" he asked.

Sigma nodded. "Indeed, in your final exam, there's a lot of mavericks you need to defeat with your abilities and knowledge. You must remember-"

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm always freaking remember my study. Got it memorize?" Zaire smiled and pointed his head by his finger. "Well, Gotta go. See ya, Commander Baldy!" he ran off.

"Commander Baldy?" Sigma raised a brow.

(Diamond Shotgun – Chicosci)

_Fly black hearts  
Into the sky  
Weґre never meant to fall  
And weґll touch all the lost  
Start to see start to feel  
Fly black hearts  
Into the sky  
Weґre never meant to fall  
And weґll touch all the lost stars_

Zaire ran to the dorms to meet Signas and Marionetta. Suddenly, he heard the song from Signas' dorm. While at Signas' dorm, Signas and Marionetta rested on the floor. The music player is playing the music. Zaire knocked the door.

"Marionetta, you open the door." Signas ordered.

"I'm #$ *ing tired. You open the door." Marionetta groaned.

Signas rolled his eyes. He got up and walked to the door. He opened it for Zaire.

"Yo! Nas, Mari, do you have slumber party or making out?" Zaire asked.

"Do you think it's a $/^#y party to you?" Marionetta glared at Zaire.

"Marionetta, don't say that. No, Zaire. We got exhausted by the training." Signas replied kindly. He lied back on the floor.

Zaire looked down at them. "Wow! You two are really, hyper exhausted." he commented.

"Hell #$ ^ing yeah! Our bodies are one hundred percent in pain." said Marionetta.

Zaire went closer to Marionetta. He turned Marionetta and massaged her back.

"Whoa! Hey! What the- Oooooooh!" Marionetta felt relaxed and likes his massage.

"Zaire, why did you massage Marionetta's back?" Signas asked.

"Mari's muscles are sore. So, I massaged her. So, I gave a massage for remove muscle pain from training and for athletes that they are working hard. Just like NEKOMARU NIDAI. He's the 'Ultimate Team Manager' that supports the teams. I think I'm the 'Ultimate Masseur' because I have magic hands." Zaire giggled.

"Zzzzzzzz..." Marionetta snored and slept peacefully because of Zaire's massage.

"Guess Marionetta felt better. Next is you." Zaire smiled.

"Um... I don't think-"

"Don't worry; we're like brothers."

"Alright." Signas sighed.

(Remembering Sunday – All Time Low)

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes  
Started making his way past 2 in the morning  
He hasn't been sober for days_

Zaire finished massaging Marionetta. Then, he is massaging Signas' back. Then again, he heard another song.

_Leaning now into the breeze  
Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees  
They had breakfast together  
But two eggs don't last  
Like the feeling of what he needs_

"Hmm? Is that the song from Night Falls?" Zaire asked.

"Yes, Night Falls is my favourite band. The songs are cool." Signas answered.

"You have CDs of them." said Zaire.

_Now this place seems familiar to him  
She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin  
She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs  
Left him dying to get in_

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me_

"Yeah... But unfortunately, they're gone." Signas frowned.

"Gone... why?" Zaire was curious.

"Night Falls have a concert at Abel City for free because they want to sing for humans and reploids to make peace and fight for freedom from the mavericks. I was there because I'm a huge fan of them. Sadly, they were assassinated by the mavericks. The fans and the workers of Night Falls were killed but the others survived thanks to Hanade." Signas explained to Zaire.

_Even though she doesn't believe in love,  
He's determined to call her bluff  
Who could deny these butterflies?  
They're filling his gut_

Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces  
He pleads though he tries  
But he's only denied  
Now he's dying to get inside

"Then... what happened?"

"The people said that Hanade is still at the backstage to save his friends. I rushed to the backstage but it was too late."

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me_

"They all died." Zaire continued it.

_The neighbors said she moved away  
Funny how it rained all day  
I didn't think much of it then  
But it's starting to all make sense  
Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds  
Are following me in my desperate endeavor  
To find my whoever, wherever she may be_

"Correct. All I saw the blood-splattered dead bodies of band mates. I was very shock that my heart is broken but there's one person who survived. It's Hanade Skylor. He was hurt with his deep wounds and scared. I brought him quickly to the hospital. In hours later, they said that Hanade is gone. I wish I want to talk to him and become my friend." said Signas with a sad tone.

_I'm not coming back (forgive me)  
I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)  
But you'd expect that from me  
I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just (You're driving me crazy, I'm)  
Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind  
Keeping an eye on the world,  
From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now  
I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head_

Zaire stopped massaging Signas' back. He was speechless about Night Falls' death. His tears came out.

"That's why I want to become a maverick hunter. I care for humans and reploids. If the mavericks are going to make worse, I'll protect the people and kick the mavericks' butts." Signas added. "Anyway... Zaire, why you want to become a maverick hunter- Huh?!" he noticed Zaire is crying. "Zaire, what's wrong?" he asked and got the tissue box from the cabinet. He gave it to Zaire.

_Well I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home_

Zaire accepted it. He took out the tissue and wiped his tears. "I'm sorry. I was crying about your favourite band. Zaire was really happy that you tried to save him. All I know that you're a kind person. He will agree that he will be your friend. Being a fan is like watching your favourite band and become your imaginary friends but to befriend with your favourite band as a friend is much better than being a fan." he smiled.

"You're right. To be a friend is better than to be a fan." Signas nodded.

"Since you're a huge fan of Night Falls, do you know the names?" Zaire asked.

"Of course I do. The names are Gunter Slay the bass, Momo Weiss the drummer, and Lancelot Von the pianist and last but not the least, Hanade Skylor the lead singer and guitarist." Signas answered.

"Oh! You're really are huge fan. How about Hanade's real name?"

"Hanade's real name? I don't know. I searched it on the internet but his real name is not there."

"For me, I know. Hanade and I were friends."

"What?! Seriously! If it's a secret, my lips are sealed." Signas surprised.

"Okay! The real name of Hanade Skylor is..." Zaire made a drum roll on his armour. He answered, "Angelo Nightgale".

"That's his real name. It's very cool for a rocker." Signas commented.

"Oh really! Well, he likes to hide his identity for his popularity. Just promise that." said Zaire.

"I promise for Night Falls fans." Signas promised. They did the brofist.

Two days later...

The trainees are at the training system. Signas, Marionetta and Zaire were ready for the final exams. Lion Cyclone was standing at the stage.

"This is the final task of your training. Your final task of your exam is to defeat the mavericks in your way and save the real humans." Lion Cyclone said.

"What the! For real!"

"A real humans!"

"Is that okay to join the humans in this training?!"

The trainees were shocked that the humans came for the final exams as victims. Zaire took in silence.

"Alright! Bring your weapons ready!" Lion Cyclone yelled.

"Hey! Marionetta, what weapon did you choose? I used the buster." Signas asked.

"Just a simple lightsaber. I'm good at swordsmanship." Marionetta showed her lightsaber. She looked at Zaire's weapon. His weapon is long gun but it was no handle or trigger. "Zaire, is that a gun or a tonfa?" she asked.

"Oh! This? It's a surprise. I'll show you if we're on the exam." Zaire replied with a wink.

"Huh?" Signas and Marionetta confused.

"In the countdown, you will fight and save the humans... In the count of three... two...one-"

"WHOOOAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Um... Is that mean 'go'?" Zaire asked.

"No, you idiot! That's Dr. Cain's voice and he's in trouble!" Sigma shouted. He pointed at the huge robot and kidnapped Dr. Cain. The huge robot punched the walls and went out the MH HQ.

"$# /! We need the hunters to save him." Lion Cyclone suggested.

"Then, I'll go!" Zaire shouted. He ran to rescue Dr. Cain.

"Hey! What about the final exam?!" Signas asked and followed Zaire. Marionetta followed them too.

"Who cares the exam! Dr. Cain is in danger and a real human. Those 'humans' that Lion Cyclone said are fakes, like they are mechaniloids." Zaire explained the truth.

"Eh?!" Signas and Marionetta shocked.

At the park, the people ran away with fear. The huge robot held Dr. Cain tightly and the mavericks are surrounded. Zaire, Signas and Marionetta saw them.

"Holy $# ^! That's a lot of mavericks!" Marionetta shocked.

"More importantly, we need to save Dr. Cain before it's too late." said Signas.

Zaire followed and grabbed his weapon on his back. "I'll clean up the mess. You two will save Dr. Cain." he said.

"But Zaire, You can't fight them alone. They are too many." Signas worried at him.

"Don't cha worry... I killed many mavericks two years ago." Zaire smiled and walked into the crowd of mavericks.

(Welcome to the Black Parade – My Chemical Romance)

_When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band._

_He said, "Son when you grow up,_  
_would you be the saviour of the broken,_  
_the beaten and the damned?"_  
_He said "Will you defeat them,_  
_your demons, and all the non-believers,_  
_the plans that they have made?"_  
_"Because one day I'll leave you,_  
_A phantom to lead you in the summer,_  
_To join The Black Parade."_

The mavericks noticed him. They released the blades and chainsaws. They went closer to eliminate him.

_When I was a young boy,_  
_My father took me into the city_  
_To see a marching band._  
_He said, "Son when you grow up,_  
_would you be the saviour of the broken,_  
_the beaten and the damned?"_

Zaire smirked. He pulled the red handle and blue trigger. His weapon transformed into a shotgun. He was pulling the trigger and shooting at the mavericks with a big boom. The mavericks destroyed. Zaire pulled back his blue trigger and turned on his huge blade saber into a sword. He sliced all the mavericks in his way with spinning in the air, slashing with style and using his shotgun.

_Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.  
And other times I feel like I should go.  
And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.  
And when you're gone we want you all to know._

Signas and Marionetta jaw dropped that they amazed by Zaire's techniques and his weapon but they shook their heads because they want to rescue Dr. Cain first than watching the action.

_We'll carry on,  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And in my heart I can't contain it  
The anthem won't explain it._

Signas transformed his right hand into a buster. He blasted at the mavericks. Marionetta turned her red lightsaber and sliced at her enemies. They ran to the huge robot.

_A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams  
Your misery and hate will kill us all.  
So paint it black and take it back  
Let's shout it loud and clear  
Defiant to the end we hear the call_

Signas pointed at the huge robot's right hand that it held Dr. Cain. "Marionetta, chop that hand and save Dr. Cain." he ordered.

"Sure, whatever!" Marionetta replied. She climbed at the huge robot by running. She jumped high and chopped the huge robot's hand. The huge robot let Dr. Cain go. Dr. Cain was falling but saved by Marionetta. She carried him and landed on the safe ground. She put Dr. Cain down gently.

_To carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches_

Signas ran and blasted at the huge robot with his buster. The huge robot is not getting weaker. "Shoot! It's no good. I need help!" he shouted.

"Just a sec! Dr. Cain, stay safe." said Marionetta and ran to help Signas.

"Hmm?!" Zaire noticed Signas while he was on a fight. He transformed his sword into a death scythe and sliced all the mavericks. All the mavericks are dead. Zaire ran to help Signas.

_On and on we carry through the fears  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Disappointed faces of your peers  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Take a look at me cause I could not care at all_

The trio are back together. They looked at the huge robot. The huge robot attacked them but they dodged it.

"So, Megatron is still up. What now?" Zaire asked.

"I don't know. He's big as a building. That maverick really needs to shut down." Marionetta answered.

_Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part  
I won't explain or say I'm sorry  
I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar  
Give a cheer for all the broken  
Listen here, because it's who we are  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
Just a boy, who had to sing this song  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
I! don't! care!_

Signas is finding the weak spot of the huge robot. He looked at the two cores from the huge robot's chest and neck. As he realized that he found it. "I have an idea! I'll shoot the chest! Marionetta, chop the legs! Zaire, off with that head!" he shouted. He charged his buster and pointed at the huge robot.

"Okay!" Marionetta and Zaire answered.

Signas fired his buster at the huge robot's chest core. Marionetta and Zaire rushed to the huge robot.

_We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches on_

Marionetta gave a ginormous slice at the legs. The legs and crest of huge robot destroyed. Zaire spun his scythe and placed the pointer on the ground. Pulled the trigger to make him fly at the sky.

_Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)_

He's going down, raised his scythe and chopped the huge robot's neck. The huge robot annihilated by Signas, Marionetta and Zaire.

_Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on)  
Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on)  
Go and try, you'll never break me (We'll carry)  
We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)_

"Yehey! We did it!" Zaire cheered.

"Glad that's over. Those mavericks are very hellish but they're gone. The huge robot is the one who behind this garbage." Marionetta pointed at the dead mavericks. "Good news: No injured or dead citizens here." she added.

"Yeah... Zaire, your weapon is really fantastic. Who made it?" Signas asked.

"Who made it?! It is obvious. It was me, of course. SSS is my creation." Zaire grinned.

"Whoooooa!" Marionetta and Signas surprised.

"Yup! SSS means 'Shotgun, Sword and Scythe'. It's three weapons in one." Zaire replied.

"Oh! We should go back to the HQ because we didn't take the final exam." Marionetta remembered.

"Crud! We're just focusing to save Dr. Cain. I hope Lion Cyclone gives a second chances." said Signas.

"There is no second chance..." Dr. Cain walked towards to the trio with serious expression. The trio got nervous, sweating and gulped because they think that they failed. "Because you three passed the final exam." Dr. Cain continued with a truthful smile.

Signas, Marionetta and Zaire surprised that they passed the final exam.

"Really! Oh! Thank you! Thank you! My mom is really happy that I passed the exam." Zaire cheered and gave Dr. Cain a big hug.

"Oh my gosh! That means we become hunters?" Marionetta asked.

"Certainly! You saved my life. Thanks to you three. You made a great teamwork. Signas, you have leadership skills. Marionetta, You're the first woman with courage to join the hunters. Zaire, I'm very impress that you invented three-in-one weapon." Dr. Cain smiled.

"Yes! It's my gen-u-wine main weapon." Zaire smiled.

Sigma and Lion Cyclone came in at the nick of time. They were dumbfounded that they saw many dead mavericks.

"Who? Who did this?!" Sigma asked.

"Signas, Marionetta and Zaire defeated all of them, even that Megatron. Additionally, they passed the test and became hunters because they saved me and no humans or reploids got harm." Dr. Cain explained.

"Well, it's your choice. I'm glad that you're alright." said Lion Cyclone.

"Congratulations! you're officially joining the maverick hunters, Maverick Hunter Signas, Maverick Hunter Marionetta, and Maverick Hunter Zaire." Sigma congratulated them.

In the night at MH HQ, all the hunters are having a party. The music is playing. The graduated hunters are dancing together. Signas is watching them. Marionetta came in and brought two glasses of red wine. She gave it to him. Signas accepted it.

"Great party, eh?" Marionetta asked.

"Indeed. Be sure that we're NOT going to get drunk by alcohol." Signas warned.

"Oh, Sigy! It's a party. We can relax tomorrow. You're really excited to get to work as a hunter." Marionetta laughed. She noticed Zaire brought a bouquet of red roses. "Looks who's here. Zaire, who's your lucky girl?" Marionetta asked with a smirk.

"No one. Lion Cyclone gave me this for passing the test. I have no idea why but he's a sweet guy after all." Zaire answered.

"I didn't know he's a nice guy that gave you gifts." Signas raised a brow.

"Lion Cyclone gave the roses to you? It supposed to be men's magazine, perfume, watch or any cool stuffs. Is he courting you?" Marionetta wondered.

"I really love red roses. They're so beautiful. Besides, I'm going to my dorm to place the roses to the vase. I'll be back." Zaire smiled. He went to his dorm alone.

"I should thank him." Signas said.

"For what?" Marionetta asked.

"He's the reason why we passed the test and became our friend."

After Zaire placed the roses in the vase at his dorm, he went outside of the balcony. The wind blew a breeze. The moonlight shines and the stars came out with a wonderful night. It was very peaceful place. Zaire took off his helmet with shades, revealed his short, spiky black hair and blue eyes. He placed helmet in the table. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

(Nanairo no compass - Uta no prince sama)

_Ah… Kimi dake ni todoke  
Kono kaze no oto yo Feeling heart…_

Mou nakanakute ii yo sono mama de ii  
Sora wo mite Ah… My sweetest love

Zaire sang a song. His voice is like angel of the night. The moonlight shined down to Zaire.

_Blue… aoku kagayaku hoho wo tsutau sono shizuku  
Rise… shitte ita kai? Asu e no hikari dato_

_Truth… kimi wa tabun ne jibun wo mada yoku shiranai_  
_Sono namida wa kitto kimi wo michibiku niji ni naru_

He likes to sing all alone. It was his secret talent that no one heard him. Only his decreased friends heard him.

_Nagai tabi ni kogoeru nara  
Ah… uta de atatamete ageru yo_

_Kimi ga negau koto no zenbu ga hoshi ni naranai kamoshirenai_  
_Dakedo shinjiru yume de areba_  
_Ikusen aru yozora no ichiban kirameku hazu no houseki saa_

His tears came down because he is sad that he misses them. Someone went closer to him.

"That was a nice song, Angelo." he said.

Zaire's eyes widened by a shock. He looked behind but suddenly kissed by a dark green reploid. They kissed deeply with their tongues dancing but Zaire punched him.

"Ow wow! You're stronger than before." the dark reploid smirked.

"RYDER! What the heck?! You're a reploid or just wearing armour?!" Zaire shocked.

"I'm a reploid now. You too, right?" Ryder raised a brow.

"..." Zaire turned around and never looked at him.

"Being a reploid is better than being a human. You know it, Angelo."

"Zaire..."

"Hmm?"

"Angelo is dead now, even Hanade. For now on, my name is Zaire and I'm an official hunter."

"Zaire? That's a cool name for a rock star like you. Nevermind! I like Angelo better because you're my fiancé-"

"I'M NOT YOUR #$ *ING FIANCE ANYMORE!" Zaire shouted and glared at Ryder. "Also, you're just my ex-boyfriend that left me dead with my dead band mates. You didn't save me. You're nothing but a jerk-" he didn't continue because Ryder pushed him on the ground.

"Sorry! I don't like the mavericks that they're going to kill me. I will give a 'forgive me' gift for you." said Ryder. He touched Zaire's weak shot.

Zaire gasped and moaned.

"Aw! You're so cute, Angelo." Ryder cooed and licked Zaire's neck.

"S-stop it!" Zaire cried.

Marionetta dashed and kicked Ryder away from Zaire. Signas helped Zaire to get up.

"Don't ruin Zaire's life, you drunk dork!" Marionetta hissed.

"Hmm! Well, I'll see ya later, Zaire." Ryder waved and threw a smoke bomb. The smoke covered him and disappeared.

"Hmph! A ninja reploid? That's weird." said Marionetta.

"Zaire, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Signas asked. He checked on Zaire's body.

"I'm... I'm fine, really... He drank so much beer." Zaire answered. He grabbed his helmet with shades and wore it.

"Better be careful next time. He's mistaken that you're a girl." Marionetta warned.

"But Zaire is clearly a boy." Signas reminded.

"Yeah... I should go to sleep. Thanks for saving me." Zaire smiled and walked away.

Signas and Marionetta were watching Zaire go. They're just standing at the balcony but someone broke the silence.

"Have you notice Zaire's hair and eyes?" Signas asked.

"Huh! Of course... Zaire's hair is short, spiky and black. His eyes are blue. He looks like Hanade from Night Falls but his hair is much longer than Zaire. Nah! They're just doppelgangers. Some people can be same or different styles." Marionetta replied.

"I see... I think we should go back to the party. Zaire looks exhausted right now. We should hang-out with him tomorrow." said Signas.

Signas and Marionetta went back to the party. While, Zaire walked to the hallways. He's still smiling but from his inside, sad because he remembered his horrible past, his first love turned a traitor. At his dorm, Zaire lied on his capsule and hugged his pillow. He began to cry.

"Why...? I loved you... but you betrayed me..."

To be continued...

**Well, the part 2 is on next month… I think. This story is about the past of Signas, Marionetta and Angelo. **


	2. 1-2 The Angel's Dark Past

Random Story 1.2 - The Angel's Dark Past

PAST

"Big bro, tag! You're it!"

"Aw! You got me!"

The rocker and the kids are playing tag. They were having fun. The kids have no family. So, they lived in the orphanages. They were taking care by the kind and loving nuns from the church. The one that they love the most is Hanade Skylor AKA Angelo Nightgale. He has spiky, black hair and sapphire eyes. The sapphire prince is kind, friendly, sweet and fun-loving. Mostly, he's talented, hot and super-duper handsome. He loves kids, always playing with them and manages to gather up some money to donate to the orphanage. The red sport car parked at the road and pushed the horn. Angelo and the kids stopped playing and noticed it.

"Huh! Guess my ride is here," Angelo sighed.

"Aaaaaaw!" the kids felt sad that Angelo is going back to work as a rock star.

"We want play with you," Chichi said with her puppy eyes.

"Don't worry; we can play next time," Angelo patted her head.

"Promise that you're going back?" Gio asked.

"Of course, cross my heart. Now, give Big Bro a big hug," Angelo smiled.

All the kids hugged him. After a minute, Angelo waved 'good bye' to the kids and went inside the car. He sat on the passenger's seat.

"So, how's your play day, Prince Angelo?" Ryder asked. He wore a polo shirt with black necktie, brown pants and black boots. His hair is dark blue as the night.

"Ryder, don't call me 'Prince'," Angelo pouted.

"Then, I will call you 'Princess'," Ryder chuckled.

"I'm not a freaking girl!" Angelo punched Ryder's shoulder playfully.

"Haha! I know. Anyway, there's something in the drawer," Ryder pointed at the drawer in the front of the passenger's seat.

Angelo raised a brow. He opened the drawer and revealed that the inside of it is a blond wig. "A wig, really?"

"Not the only wig," Ryder replied.

Angelo checked another one. He got a gift box and opened it. He was surprised that it's a crystal horse figure. "That was cool, Ryder," he smiled.

"Of course, you always looked at that thing every day. Besides, it's your birthday. Happy Birthday, Angelo!" Ryder grinned.

"Thanks, Ryder. You always remembered my b-day," Angelo blushed.

"Yup! Let's go to the restaurant, should we?" Ryder turned on his car and drove to the restaurant.

PRESENT

"Zaire... Zaire!"

"Eh?"

"You put a lot of wasabi on your sushi and ate it," Signas said.

"Huh! What- Whoa! Whooooooooa!" Zaire shocked and realized that he ate sushi with a lot of wasabi. He rushed to the sink, opened and drank the water to take the spicy away.

"Hahahaha! Aw man! This is hilarious!" Marionetta laughed.

After a minute, Zaire is eating a huge bowl of vanilla ice cream.

"Oh! This is really good and cool my tongue," Zaire commented.

"Yeah! If you accidentally eat wasabi as a green tea ice cream, you're going to drink the ocean," Marionetta smirked.

"Hardy har har!" Zaire pouted.

"Zaire, you were out of space. Is something wrong?" Signas asked.

"It's nothing, Nas. I'm just thinking the previous years," Zaire replied.

In three years ago, the news spread around the world that their commander and leader of the maverick hunters, Sigma became a maverick but he was defeated by the legendary B class hunter, X. Also, he's with his partner and best friend, Zero. Zaire saw X and Zero came in the canteen.

"Hey, Zaire. I heard that you befriend with X. Is that true?" Marionetta whispered a question.

"Yeah... X and I sometimes talked each other while we have free time. He's really a nice guy. He has a girlfriend." Zaire answered.

"Girlfriend?" Marionetta and Signas confused.

"Um... you know, Zero. The girl has pretty, long, blond hair and red armor with green things." Zaire explained the details of Zero and pointed his chest.

"Zaire, Zero is a boy, not a girl. Just listen to them talking." Signas pointed at X and Zero at the food counter.

"X, what do you like to order?" Zero asked.

"Hmm... I think salad would be good," X wondered.

"Are you on a diet, bro?" Zero raised a brow.

Zaire's eyes are wide open and jaw dropped. He face palmed. "I'm so stupid!" he shocked.

"It's a gender confusion. Everyone makes mistake." Marionetta reminded to him.

"Can you please don't tell Zero about this?" Zaire begged with a blush.

"Of course, we promise," Signas nodded.

"Zaire!" X called Zaire with a smile and waved at him.

"X, Zero, you two can sit here," Zaire said.

X and Zero sat on the seats with Zaire, Signas and Marionetta. Marionetta was pretty nervous. Signas is keeping his cool and Zaire is happy like a puppy.

"So, how's the mission?" Signas asked.

"We're good. The mavericks defeated at Abel City," Zero answered. He is drinking his soda.

"I see," Marionetta nodded. "Oh! Zero, did someone mis- Mmph!" she didn't continue because Zaire put a scoop of ice cream into her mouth.

"Don't ask that!" Zaire blushed.

"Ooookay... I won't answer that question," Zero said. He understood Zaire quickly.

"Zaire-senpai, did you finish your lunch?" X asked.

"Yup! I ate sushi with wasabi and ice cream. But seriously, don't put wasabi on the sushi. It's horrible. Plus, please drop the 'senpai'. Call me Zaire," Zaire said.

"Zaire, You're older than X and Zero. That's why they call you 'senpai'," Signas explained.

"Also, your rank is higher than us," X added.

"Whoa! You said that his rank is higher than you two. Then, what is Zaire's rank?" Marionetta asked.

"He's a GA rank hunter." X replied.

Marionetta and Signas took in silence and looked at Zaire. "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!" they shocked that caused Zaire fell off the chair.

"Guys! It's just a rank. I didn't know what GA stands for," Zaire tried them to calm down.

"You don't know," Zero sweat dropped.

"Zaire, GA means 'Gold A'. It's a higher rank than SA. How did you get GA rank?" Signas asked with curiosity like how the hell he got a GA rank.

"Well... While I was on a free time, I explored every cities, assassinated the mavericks and saved more people without telling the commander alone. After that, I reported to him." Zaire answered.

"Wow! You are crazy like you're eating a wasabi," Marionetta commented.

"Is it illegal or Dr. Cain agree that?" Zero raised a brow.

Zaire shrugged. "I don't know. I just follow my heart."

*beep! beep!*

Zaire, Signas and Marionetta heard a signal from their headsets.

"Guess there's our mission. See ya later, X, Zero!" Zaire smiled.

Zaire, Signas and Marionetta rushed to the hallway, leaving X and Zero at the canteen.

Zero looked at X. "I guess eating wasabi is making crazy."

"I agreed. Let's not to eat a lot of wasabi," X said.

At Mega city, the trio were fighting the mavericks. Signas fired his buster at the mavericks. While Marionetta and Zaire slashed at them with their weapons. After the fight, they went back to the MH HQ and reported to Dr. Cain.

"You three did the good job back there," he smiled.

"Yes, sir. The mavericks are defeated and we rescued the citizens," Signas said.

"The people got injured and brought to the hospital but the good news is that there's no single dead person. Although, Zaire is good at taking care of kids. I mean, he's like a dad," Marionetta giggled.

"I love kids and I don't act like a dad," Zaire said.

"Now, now, I'm glad that the people are safe and secure. Do you have anything to say?" Dr. Cain asked.

"Oh! I have," Signas brought the chip and gave it to Dr. Cain.

Dr. Cain analyzed the chip. He put it on the scanner. The scanner scanned the chip and the hologram came out. Dr. Cain read the description. "This chip has maverick virus in it."

"Wha! Really! So, that's why the maverick we fought were turn them nuts," Marionetta surprised.

Dr. Cain nodded. "Indeed, I found this symbol," he showed the green dragon with a four-leaf clover symbol.

Zaire shocked that he knew the symbol. "That's..."

PAST

Angelo wore a blond wig and sunglasses because he didn't want the people to get notice him as Hanade and also, he's dating with Ryder. After their date, they want to rest. At the five stars hotel, they went to the hotel room. Ryder locked the door.

"Man! That was a good date," Ryder smiled.

"Yup!" Angelo nodded. He took off his disguise and his shirt.

"Oooooh! You have a tattoo on your back," Ryder grinned and pointed at Angelo's back.

Angelo has a green dragon with four-leaf clover tattoo on his back. "Yeah... it's your favorite animal and symbol. I did that for you," he blushed. He starred at the window. The night is beautiful with city's lights. He can see his appearance at the window.

Ryder went closer to him. He removed his necktie. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah..."

Ryder grabbed Angelo's hands and tied them with his necktie. He gave Angelo a love bite at the shoulder and ear. Angelo winced.

"Don't worry, my love. I will do it gently," Ryder smiled. He rubbed Angelo's chest.

"Ah! Ryder!" Angelo moaned. They starred each other, closed their eyes and kissed passionately.

After five hours, their clothes are on the floor. Angelo and Ryder slept together on their bed, cuddled each other. They covered their naked bodies by blanket. Ryder nuzzled on Angelo's hair. Angelo looked at him with a smile.

"So, do you want to do that again?" he asked.

"Yeah... but first, I need to ask something important," Ryder replied. He got a small box from the drawer. He opened the box. Angelo surprised that it's a silver ring with a small sapphire. "I know that we're in a gay relationship but that doesn't matter. Your mom agreed us that we can be together. Childhood up to now, we're always together. Angelo Nightgale, I promise that I will never hurt you or leave you behind. Also, to protect your identity... Will you marry me?" Ryder proposed.

Angelo bursted into tears and nodded.

"Yes, I will marry you, Ryder Mendoza."

Ryder smiled. He put the ring on Angelo's ring finger and kissed on the lips. They made a happy couple.

PRESENT

"Huh! Do you know that symbol, Zaire?" Signas asked.

Zaire shook his head. "Oh! No, I thought it's a Naruto sign," he lied.

"This symbol is from the most wanted maverick called 'Emerald Dragon'. He created this in many times and killed a thousand if innocent lives. The reporters told me that it's hard to find him. They want to put him a death penalty for his crimes," Dr. Cain explained.

"A thousand? I should punch him a thousand times," Marionetta punched her fist to her palm.

"Don't get too much excited, Marionetta. He can be very hazardous," Signas warned.

Suddenly, the transmission is beeping. They noticed it.

"Hmm... I wonder who it is," Dr. Cain wondered. He turned the transmitter. The flat screen revealed that the dark green reploid with black cape. Marionetta and Signas knew him, even Zaire was terrified.

"Well, well, you figured it out my chip. I'm gladly to accept you to use it," the dark green reploid smirked.

"Hey! That guy is the one who attacked Zaire!" Marionetta shocked.

"Oh! You do know me. So, you know my name."

"Are you Emerald Dragon, the criminal that created chips to go maverick?" Signas demanded.

"Correct! I did it for making more minions. ALSO, for my master. I called you hunters that I want Angelo back so that I will stop creating maverick chips," Emerald Dragon requested.

Zaire was shocked and speechless.

"You liar! I know Angelo and Hanade are the same person. He was killed by the likes of you!" Signas glared at him.

"Oh really... But you didn't know the truth about what happened to him," Emerald Dragon smiled.

"The truth?" Dr. Cain confused.

"Certainly the truth is he's much barely alive as a maverick hunter," Emerald Dragon answered. Signas and Marionetta gasped. "Well, that's all. You should find me by yourselves. See ya later and have a bad day!" he waved and ended the transmitter.

"Wait! Whoa! He's alive or that maverick lied to us," Signas shocked.

"I don't know. What do you think, Zaire?" Marionetta asked but Zaire disappeared. "Hey! Where did he go?"

Meanwhile, Zaire rushed to the men's bathroom. He vomited at the toilet because of stress. He felt very dizzy.

"Zaire-senpai, is that you? Are you alright?" It was X that worried about him.

"X, I'm absolutely-" Zaire tried his best to reply but he can't. He's still vomit at the toilet.

X rubbed Zaire's back. Suddenly, Marionetta came in to the men's bathroom and saw them.

"X, what happened here?" she asked.

"Zaire is not feeling well," X answered.

"I think... I think I'm pregnant," Zaire jokily said it.

"Stop joking around, Zaire! You can't have a baby. You're a freaking man," Marionetta sighed.

"You should rest at your dorm. I'll go with you." X suggested it. He helped Zaire to go to his dorm.

For Marionetta, she knocked the door. "Yo, pal! You can take a $# ^ now," she said it and left.

"Phew! That was close." the male reploid sighed in relief.

At Zaire's dorm, Zaire rested in his capsule. X and Marionetta stayed to watch him.

"I'll get a water bottle for Zaire-senpai. I'll be right back," X left the dorm.

"Marionetta, Is Zaire alright?" Signas came in to Zaire's dorm.

"He vomited at the toilet. X saw him and we went here. He's okay and fall asleep. Where the heck have you been?" Marionetta asked.

"Dr. Cain and I have a talk... and also, I need to talk to you outside," Signas said.

Marionetta followed Signas at the cafeteria. They have a chat alone.

"So, what's up?" Marionetta raised a brow. She took a sip of soda.

"It's... about Zaire. We need Zaire to stay away from Emerald Dragon." he said.

"Are you kidding me? Zaire is extremely a fighting machine and weapon inventor. Why the heck we need Zaire to stay away from Emerald Dragon?"

"That's because I heard Zaire's and that guy's conversation three years ago, after the party."

"Holy $# ^! You heard it?!"

"Loud and clear, yes. I heard Zaire shouted the name 'Ryder'. Also, Do you think it's Emerald Dragon's real name?"

Marionetta shrugged. "I don't know but I think Zaire has a dark secret. We should search about that 'Ryder' guy."

"You're right." Signas nodded.

Meanwhile at the hallway, X brought a water bottle and Zero came along with him. They went to Zaire's dorm. X knocked the door.

"Zaire-senpai, are you awake?" he asked but nothing response.

"Maybe he's asleep," Zero guessed it.

"Hmm... I guess you're right. Although, he's not feeling well," X said.

Zero took a little to closer and put his ear to the wall. X was curious about his action.

"Um... Zero, you know Zaire is sleeping, right?"

"I can't hear him snoring or moaning."

"What the! Zaire-senpai doesn't have a girlfriend yet!" X shocked.

Zero noticed that the door unlocked. He opened the door. They froze that Zaire is gone and left his armor. At the library, Signas and Marionetta searched about the Night Falls' band members at the computer.

"Let's see... Gunter Slay, Momo Weiss, Lancelot Von... their real names are Gunter Shino, Momoxhien Carmel and Lancelot Von Monterio." Signas read the details.

"But there's no real name of Hanade Skylor. Oh! I saw Ryder's name in it," Marionetta pointed out.

'Ryder Mendoza - He is the Night Falls' manager and business man. He is also Hanade's closest friend.'

"Hmm... I think he's not important," Marionetta commented.

"No, I think that person is important. He has appearance that we saw him attacked Zaire... Plus, he called him 'Angelo'," Signas explained.

"Angelo? Who's Angelo?" Marionetta asked and raised a brow.

"Zaire told me that Angelo Nightgale is Hanade's real name...Hmm... You know, I heard Emerald Dragon and Zaire talked each other at the balcony last three years..." Signas wondered. He closed his eyes and tried remembered the past.

*Flashback*

Signas walked to the balcony and saw Zaire and the dark green reploid are talking. He was hiding behind the wall, listening their conversation.

"Ow wow! You're stronger than before." the dark reploid smirked.

"RYDER! What the heck?! You're a reploid or just wearing armor?!" Zaire shocked.

"I'm a reploid now. You too, right?" Ryder raised a brow.

"..." Zaire turned around and never looked at him.

"Being a reploid is better than being a human. You know it, Angelo."

"Zaire..."

"Hmm?"

"Angelo is dead now, even Hanade. For now on, my name is Zaire and I'm an official hunter."

'Why that guy called Zaire 'Angelo'?' Signas wondered.

*End of flashback*

Signas opened his eyes and realized. "Oh no!" he gasped. He ran out of the library.

"Hey! Slow down!" Marionetta shouted. She followed him and avoided the people in her way.

They reached to Zaire's dorm but Zaire is gone. Only they saw X and Zero.

"X, Zero, where's Zaire?" Marionetta asked.

"He went out without his armor," X replied.

"We don't know where he is going. I'm pretty sure that his illness is gone." Zero guessed.

"Oh no! This is really bad," Signas shocked.

"What 'really bad'? Zero said that Zaire's fine," Marionetta raised a brow.

"You do not understand... Zaire is Angelo and Hanade." Signas replied.

Marionetta's reaction: D8 *gasp*

At Abel City, Zaire is driving a motorcycle in human form. He wore white polo shirt, navy blue jeans and black boots. He also wore red eyeglasses to protect his blue eyes and long, black leather glove on his right hand. He stopped the motorcycle at the abandoned stadium. He got off the motorcycle and headed there.

PAST

At the stadium, the audiences are cheering and screaming with their excitement to see their favorite band, Night Falls. The Night Falls members are doing something to get ready.

"Man! We're so excited. My fan girls are going crazy on me," Lancelot cheered and played his drums very fast.

"Whoa there! You need to save your energy for the concert," Gunter said. He adjusted his bass strings.

"I'm glad you made a concert at Abel City for free. I hope the kids from the orphanage will love this. So, when is your wedding again, Hanade?" Momo asked.

"It's on next month. We don't want to see this in public. Or else, the more showbiz wants to scandal us. Ryder told me that we're going to marry at New York. You guys are invited," Angelo answered with a smile.

"Speaking of the wedding, Ryder wasn't himself last two months," Gunter said.

"I wonder he's stressful because of work," Lancelot wondered.

"Maybe you're right. He will rest tomorrow," Angelo nodded.

"Angelo, I need to speak to you," Ryder called.

"Coming!" Angelo replied and went to him.

"We noticed that Ryder has a secret. Should tell him about Ryder's behavior?" Gunter asked.

"Nope, he looks normal to me if Hanade is there. Let's get ready," Momo said. Gunter and Lancelot nodded.

"What is it, Ryder? The show is almost starting," Angelo grabbed his electric guitar and looked at Ryder.

"About adopt a kid... We should cancel it," Ryder replied.

"Huh! Why?"

"Because we're focusing the wedding and our career. It's better to adopt a kid next years. Plus, we're gay couple. I don't think the people from the orphanage won't accept us."

"Oh! I see..."

"Don't worry; we will adopt a kid if we're not totally busy," Ryder smiled and kissed Angelo.

"Alright... Well, the show must go on." Angelo smiled and walked away to the stage.

"And it will be over soon..." Ryder whispered with a smirk.

After fifteen seconds, The Night Falls played the music and their fans are screaming and cheering for them. Then, Angelo held the microphone and looked up to them.

"Hey, dudes! I have a song to my loved one. I don't want to tell my loved one's name but I'm going to sing it," he winked. He played the guitar and his band mates played their instruments.

(Your Guardian Angel - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)

_When I see your smile__  
__Tears run down my face I can't replace__  
__And now that I'm strong I have figured out__  
__How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul__  
__And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)__  
__I'll stand up with you forever__  
__I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)__  
__Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Suddenly...

*CRASH*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! A MAVERICK!" the woman screamed.

The Night Falls members and the audience saw a huge wolf-like maverick with a bloody armor. They screamed and ran for their lives.

"Ahooooooo! My name is Wolf Massacre and I'm going to eat your souls!" Wolf Massacre roared and slashed his victims with his bloody claws.

"$# *! He's killing everyone!" Gunter shouted.

"We should call the maverick hunters," Momo said.

"Then, call them and let's get out of there!" Lancelot yelled.

"I'll go help the others!" Angelo shouted. He jumped down and rushed to the people.

"HANADE!" his band mates shouted.

Angelo ran to the crowd. He saw them terrified with fear. He used his fingers to make a whistle. All the people paid attention to Angelo.

"Guys! There's a fire exit and the window. Just get out of here now!" he shouted.

All the people ran out to the fire exit and window. Angelo helped them. When the people tripped, he got them up. When they trapped by a clement, he got rid of it. Angelo saw a little girl is crying. Wolf Massacre heard her.

"Well, well, well, this little red riding hood is very tasty." He licked his lips. He's going to attack him.

Angelo gasped and dashed. Wolf Massacre slashed but missed because Angelo carried and saved the little girl.

"It's alright. Just run away and find your mom or dad," he said and put the little girl down. The little girl nodded and ran away.

Wolf Massacre attacks but Angelo sensed it and dodged by back flip. He landed on the ground.

"Argh! You pathetic human!" Wolf Massacre hissed.

"You killed the innocent people. Why are you doing this?" Angelo glared at him.

"It's my duty to assassinate all the people here, even your precious band mates," Wolf Massacre smirked.

Angelo gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. His left eye revealed with red flame and his right arm glowed gold. "You... YOU WILL DIE!" he dashed straight to Wolf Massacre and punched him in the face with his right fist. Wolf Massacre destroyed ultimately. Angelo panted but he realized that his power came out into burst. He shook his right hand and covered his left eye with his bangs.

"$%# ! I used my anger again. Nevermind! Gotta find them!" Angelo rushed back to the backstage. "Gunter! Momo! Lancelot! Where are you?!" he called them. He checked at the backstage but it was too late. Momo was gutted out the internal parts like a fish. While, Gunter was implied with many steel pipes on his body. Angelo was frightened to see his friends lifeless. His body is shaking and his eyes are wide open.

"Oh... my... god... No! NOOOOOOO!" he cried and fell his knees on the ground. His tears came out with sadness and regret.

"Hanade...? I-is that you?"

"Lancelot?!" He heard hope of his friend called him. It was coming from the huge cabinet. He opened the doors of the cabinet. Importantly, Lancelot is still alive but scared that his two friends died. "Lancelot, don't worry. I'm here," Angelo hugged Lancelot.

"Hanade... Momo and Gunter are gone," Lancelot cried. He snuggled Angelo's shirt.

Angelo stroked Lancelot's hair. "I know... Let's get out of here."

Angelo and Lancelot ran to the emergency room. They found the secret passage at the floor.

"Lancelot, you go first. I'll find Ryder," Angelo said.

"What?! If you're going to find him, you'll get murder by the mavericks!" Lancelot shocked.

"It's okay. As long as you survive. I don't let my cousin get murder," Angelo smiled.

"Coz... Please don't leave me..." Lancelot sobbed and hugged his older cousin.

"I won't... Just be brave for me," Angelo hugged him back. As he opened the door from the floor. Lancelot went down the stairs. He looked at Angelo for the last time and ran to escape. Angelo closed the door. He checked the surroundings but it's a relief that there's no single maverick to see it. He ran back to the backstage to find Ryder. "Ryder! Ryder, Where are you?! RYDER?!" he called for him but nothing responded. He went to the front stage. "Ryder, where are you?" he looked everywhere. Suddenly...

*Stab!* *stab!* stab!* *stab!* *stab!* stab!* STAAAAAAAAAB!*

Angelo gasped as he felt sharp objects inside of him. He looked down and shocked. His blood fell down on the spears. "What...the...?" The spears pulled out from Angelo's body. The blood came out. Angelo fell on the floor and bleeding. His eyes are still wide open. The person walked in the front of Angelo. It was Ryder.

PRESENT

Zaire remembered his dark past.

He was surrounded by huge mechaloid mavericks. He wielded his scythe and sliced them all in fast speed. He transformed his scythe into shotgun, targeted, pulled the trigger and shot the mavericks' heads. After the mavericks defeated, Zaire looked around and searched the person that he is waiting for.

"Come out, Ryder! I know you're in there! Don't be a coward and fight me!" he shouted.

While Zaire is looking for Ryder, a spark came out of the ceiling. It shot Zaire's back and electrocuted him. Zaire screamed in pain and fainted. Meanwhile, Signas and Marionetta rode on their motorcycles. They went to the abandoned stadium.

"Sooooo... Zaire is Angelo, right? He's in there?" Marionetta asked.

"Frankly, yes. This is where his band mates died. I know he want to take revenge on the maverick," Signas replied. He went towards the doors. He tried to open it but locked.

"Let me do the work. Just stay back," Marionetta said. Signas stayed back. Marionetta kicked the doors hard and the doors blasted to the ceiling.

Signas' eyes are wide open and jaw dropped that Marionetta is really a strong lady. "Whoa... I guess Zaire likes you," he said.

"Tck! Only my strength," Marionetta rolled her yes.

As they entered the stadium, they saw Zaire's weapon on the ground. Signas grabbed Zaire's weapon.

"Zaire is here but where is he?" he said.

"LOOKING FOR HIM?!" The maverick wolf popped out from the ground. He roared with rage.

"Whoa! Easy now, Tiger," Marionetta was a little bit surprise.

"It's a wolf from the dog family, not from the cat family," Signas corrected.

"SHUT UP! I, WOLF MASSACRE, WILL TEAR YOUR INTERNAL PARTS OUT OF YOU!" Wolf Massacre shouted.

"Oh shut your #$% ing mouth! You rose from the zombie. Now, we're going to bury you alive into hell again," Marionetta unleashed her lightsaber.

"Where is Zaire?" Signas asked and changed his right hand into buster.

"Oh! He's in my master's playroom. Now, I'm going to finish you off!" Wolf Massacre yelled. He revealed his sharp claws. He dashed at them and slashed but Signas and Marionetta jumped back to dodge.

"Signas, you will save Zaire. I'll take this doggie down," Marionetta glared at Wolf Massacre.

"Alright. Good luck!" Signas nodded. He saw the stairway from the right wall. He rushed up to the stairway.

Wolf Massacre attacked and Marionetta blocked it with her light saber. They glared each other with the devil stare.

"Hah! A woman? You are so weak that I can make they cry," Wolf Massacre smirked.

"Make they cry?" Marionetta raised a brow. She slashed Wolf Massacre. She sliced him bottom to top into half. Wolf Massacre fell on the ground and bleeding. "Sorry, WM. This girl learned the fatality," Marionetta smirked. She ran to the stairway.

At the playroom, Zaire woke up but he can't see anything because he was blindfolded. His hands were tied up by chains and sat on the floor. Ryder came in and kneel down.

"Well, the sleepy prince woke up," he smirked.

"What do you want, Ryder?" Zaire asked without emotion.

"Seeing you in chains. Plus, I put a paralyze shot so that you can't move a muscle," Ryder replied. He unbuttoned Zaire's shirt.

"Stop it, Ryder! Stop touching me! THIS IS NOT YOU AT ALL-" Zaire gasped as he remembered.

PAST

Ryder pulled Angelo's body to the backstage where his dead friends laid on the floor.

"There! Just stay with your dead friends," Ryder pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lightened it. He took a smoke.

Wolf Massacre walked weakly towards to Ryder. "Master Tyler, You... killed him," he said.

"Mmm... Yup! Just the spears with holy water that killed him. Oh! That reminds me," Tyler, not Ryder shot Wolf Massacre in the head by his gun. He looked at Angelo. "Good thing that you're dead as rot. Just like my pathetic brother. You two will go to heaven-Oh wait! I think you two go to HELL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he gave a sinister laugh and went out of the backstage.

PRESENT

"Tyler...?"

"Oh! You recognized me. How wonderful... but it sucks. You should blame him," Tyler pouted.

"I accidentally blaming on him because you two are identical twins. So, WHERE IS RYDER?!" Zaire shouted at his question.

Tyler smiled gently. He held Zaire's chin and said, "He's dead."

"What?!" Zaire shocked.

"He has cancer in long years ago. He didn't tell you about the truth and tried his best to cure it. Successfully, his cancer is almost gone but I am so jealous that you and him are getting married. My idea is to poison him. That's that. He's gone," Tyler explained it all.

"How... how could you...? How dare you?! YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED YOUR OWN BROTHER! YOU BASTARD!" Zaire cried.

Tyler noticed Zaire's tears made his blindfold wet. "Hmph! I don't care about your lovey dovey thing. As long that you're mine," he smirked. He grabbed a ring gag. "You'll be my slave."

At outside of the 'playroom', Signas and Marionetta arrived.

"Is this a room that Wolf Massacre talking about?" Signas asked.

"Yeah... We should hurry. Emerald Dragon is going to torture Zaire," Marionetta said.

The door is open. Tyler is in his Emerald Dragon amour. Signas and Marionetta wielded their weapons and faced to him.

"Ah! You have arrived," Tyler smirked.

"Don't give me that smile, #$ ^/*$# !" Marionetta yelled.

"Emerald Dragon, you are under arrest for killing innocent lives by creating the maverick virus. Where is Zaire?!" Signas asked.

"Hmm... Zaire? He's not Zaire anymore. You didn't know him very well," Tyler said.

"Huh? What are you talking about? We know Zaire is Angelo Nightgale. We spent each other in four years up to now," Signas replied.

"Oh really! How about even deeper past?" Tyler asked.

"Even deeper past?" Marionetta confused.

"You'll see. Since he's with my brother, Ryder. They were best friends became gay relationship. They made a band with their other friends. I was so jealous because Ryder has everything and my family accepted him with Angelo. I asked them for a same $# relationship but they scolded me because they want me to marry an opposite $# . Everything Angelo and Ryder did make me into despair. While, I saw Angelo in the park. His true appearance revealed. He's not a human. Even he's not just an ordinary reploid. He's an angelic demon fox," Tyler explained.

"Huh!" Signas and Marionetta confused. They didn't believe him but he was telling the truth.

"Yes... A demon fox disguised as a handsome young man or reploid. He has a powerful potential. I want him to be mine. Ryder had a cancer but he's almost cure. So, I killed my family, even my brother by food poisoning. Hahahaha! I am so grateful," Tyler laughed.

"You heartless monster! That's why Zaire didn't forgive you!" Signas shouted.

"By the way, Zaire is in the playroom. He was tired of sucking, moaning and hurting," Tyler replied.

"THAT'S IT! SIGNAS, SAVE ZAIRE! I'M GONNA %$^#ING KICK HIS #$!" Marionetta shouted with outrage. She rushed to Tyler and slashed him but Tyler blocked with his light blades from his bracelets.

Signas nodded and ran to the 'playroom'. He opened the door very quick. Suddenly, he was shocked. The playroom is filled with ravishment toys and chains. Zaire lied on the ground, his hands tied up with chains; liquid splattered around his body, his clothes ripped and has ring gag in his mouth. Signas rushed to him and took out the chains and ring gag from Zaire. He fixed Zaire's clothes so that Zaire didn't notice.

"Zaire! Wake up! Zaire!" Signas shook Zaire to make wake him up.

Zaire coughed and groaned. He opened his eyes. "N-nas?" he said with a weak voice.

Signas gasped. "Zaire, you're still alive. Did Um... Emerald Dragon hurt you?" he asked.

"It's not Ryder...but... he hurt me so hard..." Zaire replied.

"Can you walk?" Signas asked without asking Zaire's wound.

"Um... yeah... a little," Zaire answered. He got up but he can't stand straight. Signas helped him as a supporter.

They exited to the playroom. They figured it out that Marionetta got damage and lied on the floor.

"Mari!" Signas and Zaire shocked.

"Well, I guess your $# /^ is pain in the #$," Tyler smirked.

"Zaire, do you want to escape? I'm going to fight him," Signas glared at Tyler.

Zaire shook his head. "I don't want to leave Mari alone. Just let me stay and fix her," he said.

Signas nodded. Zaire walked closer to Marionetta and sat down beside her. Signas is ready with his buster. He targeted at Tyler and fired his buster but Tyler dodged it. As they are fighting, Zaire looked at Marionetta's wounds. It was in bad shape that Tyler hits her too much. Zaire clenched his right hand that he will not forgive Tyler of what he's done. His right arm is glowing. He put his hand to Marionetta's head and healed her quickly. Signas kept shooting at Tyler by running away from him. Tyler dodged very fast. He revealed his light blades and blocked all Signas's attacks. Signas stopped, charged his buster and blasted at Tyler. It exploded and the fog covered Tyler. He went closer to check if Tyler is dead. All the sudden, Tyler appeared in a dash behind Signas.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Zaire heard Signas' scream. He looked at the battle. His eyes are wide open that he saw Signas lying on the ground, bleeding his chest.

"...no...Not again..." Zaire whispered as he cried with tears of regret.

(Hush hush – Set it Off)

_He tip toes from rip to break__  
__And skips the cracks where he gets sick__  
__Counting sheep, losing sleep__  
__Now his lids are heavy set_

"Hahahaha! You two are so feeble. Why you two joined as hunters but you are so weak? Hahahaha!" Tyler laughed. He saw Zaire sat on the ground and do nothing. Zaire's eyes covered by his bangs. Tyler smirked and went closer to Zaire. "Come... my beloved, we should play more," he said. He's going to touch Zaire's shoulder but all the sudden; Zaire grabbed Tyler's hand and tossed him away. Tyler bumped at the wall with a huge impact. Zaire stood up and walked towards to Signas. His right arm healed him fast.

_Run for it, they're on the prowl__  
__These demons never make a sound__  
__Cries ignored__  
__Well, this cardboard box will keep him dry for now_

Signas winced. He opened his eyes and saw Zaire. "... Zaire?"

Marionetta rolled over and got up. She saw Zaire walked towards Tyler. "Zaire, you idiot! Get back here!" she shouted.

Zaire ignored them and continued walking. Tyler got up. He's ready to fight. He ran and attacked Zaire but Zaire protected by a light blue force shield around him.

_Why do I give in when I know it's not the only answer?__  
__What a way to save my skin, my angst is growing like a cancer__  
__And know the things we'll say when they're standing in our way__  
__Maybe soon this all will be a distant memory_

Tyler's light blades were destroyed. He looked at Zaire. The light blue force shield turned into an angelic sword wings. The right arm changed into a golden demon arm with light blue gem and red scars. The flaming fox ears and tail appeared. All of it are coming from Zaire as Angelo. Angelo opened his eyes. Revealed that his eye colors are sapphire and demonic red.

_There might as well be blood stains on this carpet floor__  
__He's laying face down wondering what fighting back is for__  
__Don't even give them a chance to knock you down__  
__Don't even give them a chance to knock you down__  
__And I'll be singin' when I turn around, "La la la la la la, la la la la la"_

"Finally, you revealed your true form. Now, you must die like a monster," Tyler smirked. He charged his power as he summoned his ultimate, huge, metal armor and metal soldiers. The metal soldiers charged to attack glared at them. He watched them in any movement. They went closer. Angelo jumped into high-air, spun around and punched to the ground with sonic blast. It blasted the metal soldiers away. His angelic sword wings flew away and hit at the metal soldiers. Angelo dashed with his lighting, demonic speed and grabbed his two swords from his wings.

_Why do I give in when I know it's not the only answer?__  
__What a way to save my skin, my angst is growing like a cancer__  
__And know the things we'll say when they're standing in our way__  
__Maybe soon this all will be a distant memory_

He quickly slashed them with a vicious strike. He faced the final boss, Tyler. Signas and Marionetta saw Angelo's epic attacks. They were dumbfounded but they want Angelo wins his fight. Tyler upgraded his armor with electricity.

"I learned it from your dead boyfriend," Tyler smirked.

"Tss! You don't know everything," Angelo glared at him.

Tyler rushed Angelo without noticing. He punched Angelo in the gut, electric shocked, slammed him at the wall with full force. Angelo slid down on the wall. Tyler ran to him to give another punch but Angelo regained his senses and dodged Tyler's attack. He gave a spin kick to make his enemy fall. He moved away from him. His wings turned into daggers.

_Wars waged on life__  
__We wave it in defeat__  
__Take down the lights__  
__Soldier, on your feet__  
__I march head strong to shout aloud__  
__That now, now, now I'm free_

They targeted at Tyler and shot him like a thousand arrows but Tyler managed to dodge them as running around. He charged his gauntlets punched them with electric sparks at Angelo. Angelo dodged them and straight forward with light blue flaming speed. He jumped over and kicked Tyler but he missed because Tyler rolled over. They are fighting each other in combat. Tyler punched many times but Angelo blocked them. Tyler punched Angelo in the face and knocked him out on the floor. Tyler merged his electricity and strength for his final and powerful attack.

_Why do I give in when I know it's not the only answer?__  
__What a way to save my skin, my angst is growing like a cancer__  
__And know the things we'll say when they're standing in our way__  
__Maybe soon this all will be a distant memory_

"ELECTRICA INSPIRATIONE!" Tyler yelled. He blasted his huge attack at Angelo.

_La la la la la la, la la la la la la la__  
__Don't even give them a chance to knock you down__  
__Don't even give them a chance to knock you down__  
__And I'll be singin' when I turn around, "La la la la la la, la la la la la la la"_

Angelo closed his eyes and spoke his words as his wings protected him from Tyler's attack. His light blue flame burst higher into a huge flaming fox. The fox roared and fired his light blue flame. Tyler shocked and got hit to the outside of the abandoned stadium. As the rain poured down, Tyler was weak and wounded. He crawled because he wanted to escape but stopped by the front of Angelo. He was terrified to see Angelo's eyes.

"Please... Have mercy... You don't want to kill a reploid or human that surrenders... Ryder doesn't want you to kill...right?" Tyler said with mercy. He's not lying and afraid to die.

Angelo closed his eyes to think about it. "Of course that I don't want to kill a reploid or human. He hates that."

Tyler smiled and sighed in relief.

"But a maverick murders innocent people, your family and Ryder. What you did is unforgivable," he said with a cold voice. He opened his merciless eyes. He clenched his golden arm. Punched and cracked Tyler's skull. Signas and Marionetta ran outside. They saw Tyler was executed by Angelo. Angelo's golden arm painted in blood and washed by the rain. His fox ears and tail disappeared.

"Oh my gosh! He killed him," Marionetta shocked.

"Tyler deserved it. He exterminated a thousand people... even Angelo's loved one and his family," Signas said.

Angelo looked at the dark, cloudy sky. He knew that the revenge for his friends and Ryder were over. Tear fell down on his cheek. His heart is still in the pain that they never came back to him. They're at the heaven. Angelo closed his eyes. He fell down on the ground. He sleeps in peace.

**There is part 3 after this. Random Story can be different from the ideas like 'Iris is alive' or 'Axl's prank' or anything. You can ask me.**


End file.
